Breeder
A Breeder is someone who captures, takes care of and genetically improve species of mounts. Someone who uses mounts may not necessarily be a breeder. Although originally breeder was going to be a profession, Ankama decided against this, making it an option available to everyone. Therefore this term is not a profession, just a definition. For a table of the available mounts: see Mounts. For a table of the combinations required to obtain certain mounts: see Dragoturkey. General Requirements To Become A Breeder *You will need various Emotes but you can suffice with just Mad and Bye. *You can train your Mount since base level 1 but you will not be able to mount it (use it) until you are at least level 60. Acquiring A Mount There are two ways of obtaining your first mounts to breed: *'Buying A Mount' : Mounts (only Dragoturkeys so far) can be purchased from the Pet Sellrooms in either Bonta or Brakmar. The exchange of a mount can only be done by exchanging a Mount Certificate, and so differs from pets. *'Capturing A Wild Mount' : Complete the Koolich Dungeon (Lv. 100+ GREATLY recommended). You must have 50 Kaliptus Leaves and 50 Kaliptus Flowers to exchange at the end of the dungeon for the Mount Taming spell. This spell works just like Soul Capture, but instead of using soul stones, you use Simple Capturing Nets bought from Smakko at (-17,0). :You must not have a mount equipped if you wish to capture a mount. :Capturing a mount obtains a Wild mount. A Wild mount will never become ridable in any way. You must go through the breeding process to obtain a baby that becomes ridable once its maturity is maxed out. Breeding Once you have purchased or captured your mount, the first step is to place it in a private or public Paddock. If you are just leaving the turkey there to wander around and interact randomly with the breeding items, private Paddocks can raise mounts faster than public ones. However if you are good at using emotes to 'drive' a turkey public paddocks can be more efficient than a cheaply-appointed private paddock because their high-level items give more stats per unit of tiredness, and you must stop training your turkey and put it back in the shed when its tiredness meter is full (shown by the turkey with "Zzz"s coming out). ; 1 - Preparing Your Mounts : Maturity must be at maximum and their Stamina and Love bars must be at least 7.500. The mount must also be at least level 5, with the exception of Wild ones who don't require the level. When these requirements are met, a tag in your mount's stat window will appear that says fertile in green. That means it is ready to mate with another fertile dragoturkey of the opposite gender. ; 2 - Mating : You must place both the Male and Female mounts in the same Paddock. With a Public paddock one of the mounts must be placed by another trusting player (This is no longer true with the latest patch, you can now safely breed in public paddocks). With a private paddock you do not require a second person. Now bring the mounts close together in the Paddock using emotes. You will then hear 70s Porno Music and the Female will become pregnant. Both mounts lose 7.500 of their Love and Stamina during this process. :You will lose Wild Males after mating as they run back to the wild. You will be left with a Female, who if she is also wild will return to the wild when the gestation time is over. After 20 matings a mount will become Sterile, meaning you can no longer breed them. ; 3 - Gestation Period: During this period you can see how long your mount has been pregnant in its stats window. First generation mount starts with a 49 hours gestation period. Every generation after that adds an additional 12 hours to the gestation period. E.g. Second generation is 61 hours, third is 73 and so forth. You can either place the female pregnant mount inside the Shed or train her back up so that she will be fertile again once she has given birth. ; 4 - Birthing: In order for the female to give birth to the baby she has to be placed in the shed. Once the gestation time has finished and the female is (placed) in the shed, a message will appear informing you of the birth when you visit the shed. Female mounts will birth 1-3 babies from one pregnancy (2-4 if the birthing mother is reproductive). If you do not visit the shed within the next 48 hours once the mother is due, the dragoturkey will miscarry and you will lose the baby. (This changed after the latest update. Trial & Error gives us around 7 days before miscarry.) Family Trees Breeding a mount is not exact but trial-and-error. The actual colour of mount that is produced is determined by the colour of the parent mounts and their family tree/previous ancestors. Each ancestor shown on the family tree of a mount has the possibility of giving that colour to the newborn - with the probability decreasing the further away you trace back. The family tree for one mount can have up to 14 ancestors. Combining that with the other parent's family tree when breeding means that obtaining a single mount of a certain colour is very difficult without pure breeds. Pure breeds are mounts with family trees containing the same type (e.g. all ginger) but these themselves take many matings to create. When talking about family trees, mounts are sometimes called 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation. This refers to how many ancestors for that mount are the same as that mount's colour, starting from the bottom upwards. Therefore: 'Generation' in this context should not be confused with 'generation' as in the color / type of the mount. To differentiate, the color / type of the mount is normally metioned in the same sentence when talking about family trees (e.g 'I have a 3rd Generation Golden & Orchid mount'). Training There are two ways of training your mount: ; Passive: Leave your mount in a public or private paddock with Breeding Items, such as a patter, thus allowing your mount to gain points in its appropriate area depending on the type of Breeding Item the mount interacts with. This is called Passive mount development and is relatively slow, although as from v1.24 the rate of passive development has been much improved, especially in public parks. Your mount's tiredness will decrease slowly over time in a public paddock. ; Active : Active mount development uses character emotes to interact with your mount. Place your mount in a public or private paddock with Breeding Items, such as a patter, and use character emotes to call your mount closer to your actual location or to cause the mount to move away from you. The mount response to either come towards you or move to the side is on a cyclical timer and so can be used to control your mount fairly well with practice and correct timing. Also, it is recommended to have the grid display on. Every time the mount interacts with a Breeding Item the Tiredness counter increases by one. Breeding Items This interactive paddock furniture is created by a Handyman. Every breeding item has a durability, and there does not seem to be any way to recharge this durability when it is used up. Breeding Items are placed into private paddocks by clicking the magnifying glass icon on a breeding item in a player's inventory, choosing target with this item, them clicking the square where the item should be placed. A mount must be able to walk at least one square to interact with items. So: *Minimum number of breeding items which can be used to enclose a turkey is 3: assuming a corner of the paddock is available to fence the turkey in on the other 2 sides. (Note: On certain paddocks there are already "blocks" to prevent the dragoturkeys from moving around. Meaning you could use as few as 2 to enclose a turkey.) *The fastest-working configuration is 6 items arranged around 2 open squares for the turkey to walk on. The turkey's placement into the paddock cannot be controlled so it is necessary to place some of the items, lure the turkey into place with emotes, then 'trap' it there by placing the last breeding item. (Tip: People will sometimes try to sell exhausted items, be careful not to buy empty ones.) Emote Effects Depending on what emote you use, the mount will either move away from you or towards you. There is also a possibility that the mount will move in a random direction. General Characteristics There are two characteristics which nearly all mount users will be concerned by: Energy Energy is lost by the mount each time you mount it (Previously it would be lost when swapping maps while being ridden). You can regain energy through the use of Mangers or a faster, cheaper, and/or easier way is to feed your mount with raw fish, raw meat, gutted fish, Kaliptus Leafs, and/or Kaliptus Flowers by clicking on the 'Feed a mount' button on the Mount menu. However, this can take a LOT of food - each one only gives the turkey 10 energy. Mounts have different maximum energy, but it is generally at least 1,000. The maximum amount of energy increases as your mount's level goes up. Tip: Gutted fish generally take up 1/3 less pods in inventory and can be found cheaper than fresh fish. Experience Experience is not trained with a breeding item but instead by fighting while mounted on your turkey. You obtain experience by having the mount equipped (you will be riding it as displayed in normal window). The experience gain is deducted from the corresponding character experience, with guild tax being deducted first. Mounts now gain a static 20% experience from fights even when set to zero. Capacities Capacities are special traits that a mount may have. The majority of mounts do not have a capacity. Dragoturkeys are born with their capacities, they can't be changed after that. A parent has a 10% chance of passing a capacity on to their baby. On top of that, there is a small chance that a baby may be born with a random new capacity (except Chameleon). A dragoturkey can have up to two capacities at the same time, but a doubling of the same capacity does not further benefit that mount (i.e., a double Loadbearer dragoturkey will hold just as many pods as a dragoturkey of the same color and level with only a single Loadbearer capacity listing). Breeding Characteristics There are 5 characteristics that are related to breeding; of which 4 can be trained via breeding items and 1 non-trainable or negatively-trainable stat: Balance / State The Balance bar is a crucial bar as it will determine what other stat you can raise. To see the current balance just hover your mouse over the bar the number, in the middle is your balance number. By moving the 'Balance' bar to the left (aggressive ranges from -10,000 to -1) you will be able to raise the Stamina bar. By moving the 'Balance' bar to the Right (serene ranges from +1 to +10,000) you will be able to raise the Love bar. By keeping the 'Balance' bar balanced ( between -2,000 to +2,000) you will be able to raise Maturity. :Females and Males have a different random bonus caused by the use of any breeding item. Females can randomly gain balance by gaining points in serenity, while Males will randomly lose balance by gaining points in aggression. :* To raise Balance use a Patter. :* To lower Balance use a Slapper. Stamina Before you can raise Stamina, Balance must be Aggressive (between -10,000 to -1). :To raise Stamina you will want to use a Lightning Thrower. :* Female mounts ~ gains serenity with each use. :* Male mounts ~ gains aggression with each use. Maturity Before you can raise Maturity, Balance must be between -2000 to 2000 points. Mounts have a different maximum maturity which depends upon the mount's generation. :To raise Maturity use a Drinking Trough. :* Female mounts ~ gains serenity with each use. :* Male mounts ~ gains aggression with each use. Love Before you can raise Love, Balance must be in the third bracket which is between +1 to 10,000. :To raise its Love use a Dragobutt. :* Female mounts ~ gains serenity with each use. :* Male mounts ~ gains aggression with each use Tiredness This bar increases whenever a mount interacts with an item in a paddock. In order to lower this bar the mount must be out of the paddock, either equipped or left in the shed. It will lose 10 points per hour, so when the bar is full it will take 24 hours to return to 0. Tiredness can also be depleted now by leaving it in the paddock. It will automatically lose tiredness as normal and will go back up once it has used the breeding items again. Your mount gains higher stats per item use depending on how tired it is. Public Paddocks Locations Below is a list of public paddock locations and their Breeding Items: *